


get in my car and we'll drive around

by rencity



Series: stoner squad!2000 line [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Driving, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, just some more stoner shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencity/pseuds/rencity
Summary: jaemin and jeno take edibles and ask renjun to take them on a late-night drive through the city.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: stoner squad!2000 line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	get in my car and we'll drive around

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a paramore song hehe 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“renjun-ah,” jaemin called out as he walked into the living room. he plopped down on the couch, nearly on top of renjun, where he was engrossed in some book about drawing human anatomy.

“i’m busy,” renjun bluntly replied and turned the page without looking up.

jaemin didn’t reply and simply started trying to move his book while shoving renjun’s shoulder. he then put on his best pout and started whining, which he knew usually didn’t work on renjun but it was still worth a shot, right?

“jesus christ, jaem,” renjun put his book face down on the couch and dramatically turned to face jaemin, “what the fuck do you want.”  _ score! _

“well,” jaemin smiled smugly at his success, “jeno and i just took some edibles and if you aren’t busy in an hour we were sort of hoping you would take us on a drive?” he put his hands together and assumed the begging position renjun would ultimately request of him whenever he asked for something.

“you want me to be your chauffeur on this fine saturday night that i was going to spend reading my book and ignoring you… i see,” renjun picked his book back up and didn’t say anything further.

“so?” jaemin pressed.

“sure,” renjun replied and jaemin squealed a little, “as long as you’re ok with waking up to 20,000 won missing from your wallet.” a catch. he should’ve seen it coming considering this was renjun he was asking for a favor from.

“but my weed money,” jaemin went back to pouting.

“i need gas money,” renjun mocked his pout, “why would i drive you around for no reason for free?” renjun circled something in his book with a pencil that had been tucked behind his ear.

“fair,” jaemin stood up and ran a hand through his hair, starting to walk out of the room, “see you in an hour!”

sooner than renjun realized, an hour had passed and jeno and jaemin had come trudging into the room clad in sweats and slides. renjun also noticed that jeno was wearing his sweater. he had to admit it looked cute on him so he couldn’t be too mad. they sat on either side of him and jaemin started to poke the side of his head.

“jun,” he whispered, “let’s go,” he unceremoniously draped himself over renjun’s lap in an attempt to get his attention.

“why are you whispering?” renjun marked his page and put his book on the coffee table, then did his best to remove jaemin from his personal space.

“you were reading,” he tilted his head from where he was now half-laying on the couch.

“how considerate,” renjun rolled his eyes and stood up, slipping on his own slides. he would have scolded jaemin about the unnecessary physical affection, but he once learned the hard way that stoned jaemin was a bit sensitive to his usual harshness, so he ignored it. 

“renjun,” jeno looked so out of it that renjun was actually a little concerned.

“yeah, jen? you good?” 

“mhmmm,” he broke out into a blinding smile,“i’m just happy to see you.”

“um, ok yeah i’m happy to see you too,” renjun sent jeno a small smile and walked to the door to grab his keys, “come on.”

jeno and jaemin were slow to stand, but eventually made it and followed renjun out the door and to his car. renjun got into the driver’s seat while he listened to the other two argue for a minute about who would get to sit in the passenger seat. the argument ended with jaemin winning because he told jeno to close his eyes, and when they opened jaemin had already gotten in the car.

“that wasn’t fair,” jeno frowned as he quite literally crawled into the back seat. jaemin just giggled to himself as he plugged his phone into the aux.

“seatbelts,” renjun instructed, cause safety first. jeno just stared at him through the rearview mirror with glassy eyes.

"i can't find it," he whined. 

renjun heaved a deep sigh and got out to help him, because even though it bothered him a little when his friends got high and became  _ incompetent _ , he was still a good person. he opened the back door on jeno's side and started to buckle jeno in as if he was a child. as a thank you, jeno kissed his fingertips and gently patted renjun's cheek. if renjun blushed a bit, jaemin was too high to tell when he got back into the driver's seat.

"so, where are we going," renjun started the car and waited for a response while jaemin started his favorite playlist, appropriately titled  _ nomin's 420 blaze hits _ .

"can we go see the lights?" jaemin looked like he was melting into the car seat, and even in the darkness of the car renjun could tell his eyes were bloodshot to all hell.

"what lights, jaem?" it took everything in renjun for him not to scream, because if he had to name one thing that really pissed him off it would be vagueness.

"like… the ones on the buildings," he was kinda mumbling and playing with the drawstrings on his hoodie. renjun assumed he meant the city, so he pulled out of the apartment complex’s parking lot and that's where he started to go. 

the drive was actually pretty nice, all of them just enjoying the low humming of the car, the soft relaxing music, and the streetlights passing by. at some point jaemin lightly nudged renjun’s arm and silently requested to have his hand held. luckily renjun was good at driving one-handed, so he complied. 

since it was a saturday evening, by the time they reached the outskirts of the city traffic got a bit heavy. renjun typically hated traffic due to it being flat out frustrating, but right now he had nowhere to be, and two stoned dudes in his car who wanted to look at the city lights. slow was just the right speed.

“jeno! look at that,” jaemin was looking out the window in absolute wonder as if he was seeing the city for the first time. he had let go of renjun’s hand to press it against the glass like a kid at an aquarium.

“it's like… a giant christmas tree,” renjun could see jeno in the rearview and his eyes were actually sparkling _. well, that’s kinda cute _ , “junnie, are we going in there?”

“yep, it’s just gonna take a bit cause of the traffic,” renjun merged into the next lane over, earning a small  _ woah  _ from the boy in the back.

they finally made it into the streets of the city nearly 20 minutes later, and it was safe to say that jaemin and jeno were completely enamored. from the short glances he spared them (considering he was driving and he had to look at the road, duh) renjun would say they were quite adorable. never to them of course, but he thought it. 

every few minutes one of them would let out a “wooow” or attempt to read a sign they were passing by. renjun was honestly surprised that they weren’t too overwhelmed by the bright scenery, considering they’ve gotten scared of his art before because,  _ “renjun it’s fucking moving, make it stop.”  _ but, they were enjoying this and who was he to question them? he liked seeing them happy anyway.

once driving around nearly every block in the city, and even circling back around some just to prolong the drive, renjun had looked at the digital clock on the radio and realized it had been over an hour since they left home. __

“ok, i think it’s time to head back,” he announced, beginning to navigate his way out of the jungle of buildings.

“alright,” jaemin sighed, leaning back into the seat, “we have been here for quite some time. what’s it been, like 3 hours?”

“definitely longer,” jeno chimed in.

“it’s only been an hour, idiots,” renjun tried to bite back his laughter, cause he didn’t wanna be  _ too  _ mean. only calling them idiots in this instance was about the nicest he could get.

“damn, time goes by so slow,” jeno sounded amazed and renjun actually laughed this time.

“do you guys want me to stop by mcdonald’s on the way home?” renjun was gonna go regardless of what they wanted. he had been craving fries all day.

“holy shit, yes,” jaemin sounded like renjun had just offered to give him a billion won.

after driving away from the city, renjun had driven to the mcdonald’s that was around the corner from their apartment. he parked outside and asked both boys what they wanted to give them time to decide before he went through the drive-thru. there was not a chance he was gonna drag two high asshats into a mcdonald’s in the middle of the night, or leave them in his car alone. 

it took them about 10 minutes to decide on a coke for jaemin and an apple pie for jeno, which he changed to an oreo mcflurry right as renjun started to order. luckily the ice cream machine wasn’t down for once, so everyone got what they wanted and renjun was  _ so  _ ready to get home.

when renjun pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car, he heard jeno let out a whine that he assumed meant he wasn’t sure how to undo the seatbelt (just as he wasn’t sure how to fasten it). so, he grabbed his bag of fries after making sure jaemin got out safely, and went to the back to help jeno again.

now that everyone was out of the car, renjun had to get them up the stairs. he knew they had climbed the stairs high before, but he also knew that edibles “hit different” according to jaemin, and every behavior the boys exhibited after smoking was “absolutely not guaranteed after an edible, unless it’s made by jae-hyung cause the ones he makes for us aren’t that strong.” 

it was looking like whatever they took was definitely not made by jaehyun, because it took them almost 5 minutes to climb one flight of stairs. and that was after renjun argued with jaemin when renjun took his coke away so he could focus on holding the handrail. jeno had done great, though.

aside from the seatbelt and stair incidents, the evening had gone much smoother than renjun anticipated. he was just glad to be back in his favorite spot on the couch, now with his fries. jaemin and jeno sat next to him and jeno stole a fry to dip into his mcflurry.

“this coke tastes like electricity,” jaemin took a large sip and sighed dramatically.

“i don’t think you know what that tastes like,” renjun tried to dodge jeno’s attempts to take more of his fries as jaemin reached over jeno and outstretched his coke for renjun to try. he knew it wouldn’t taste like electricity, but he drank it anyway.

“thanks for taking us to the lights,” jeno thanked him with another pat on the cheek, with no kiss this time.  _ damn. _

“that makes me sound like the grim reaper,” renjun had somehow already finished his fries (probably because he ate half of them on the way home) and put the empty packet on the coffee table next to his book he never got to finish.

“very on-brand,” jaemin added. renjun let out a dry chuckle.

“i’m sleepy,” jeno quickly changed the topic with a frown, “but i didn’t even finish my ice cream.”

“that’s ok, jeno, i’m sleepy too but my coke isn’t done,” jaemin comforted him with a tired smile as he patted his back.

“do you guys need help getting to bed?” renjun knew they wouldn’t, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“i don’t think so,” jaemin shook his head, “wait yeah, i can’t get up.”

renjun laughed at him and stood up to help jaemin stand. he grabbed his hand that wasn’t still clinging onto his coke and pulled him up with the little strength he contained. he helped jeno too, even though he didn’t ask, and guided them to their respective rooms. renjun bid them both goodnight, and despite being tired himself he was itching to get back to his book.

so he made a cup of hot tea, and sat himself back on the couch to continue learning how to properly sketch a human. 

once the clock signified that it was two in the morning, renjun was satisfied with his place in the book and stood to take himself to bed. that was before he noticed jaemin’s wallet sitting on the couch.  _ it must’ve slipped out when he sat down.  _

renjun picked it up to return it to jaemin, but then remembered his comment from earlier that evening.

so sure enough, when jaemin woke up the next morning and went out for some starbucks before his literature lecture, the 20,000 won note he was sure he put in his wallet the day before had disappeared.


End file.
